This invention relates to pressurizers for pressurized water reactor nuclear power systems and more particularly to those which incorporate straight tube immersion heating elements.
The demand for electrical power in the United States doubles approximately every ten years; presently fossil fuels provide the heat energy for producing the bulk of the needed electrical energy. However, in the next thirty years, it is estimated that over 50% of our electrical energy will be produced by nuclear means. Therefore, it is necessary to continually improve the nuclear power generating equipment so that it is easier to maintain and so that exposure to radioactivity by individuals performing maintenance on the equipment is reduced to a minimum.